


Mark don't leave

by donghyucknoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyucknoona/pseuds/donghyucknoona
Summary: Mark finds a Haechan crying in his bed at the dorms after Marks graduation from NCT Dream.





	Mark don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3 please be nice to me

Mark splashed cold water on his tired face. It had been five long days of doing the dream show every night. Even though his body had great stamina, he was emotionally drained from the tears he had cried onstage together with his dream members, fans and family in the audience. I guess this is it, he thought. I'm no longer the leader of NCT Dream. No more chanting "yo dream", no more responsibility of the younger members. He would probably never again promote with only his six favourite dongsaengs. He splashed even more water to his face to make sure to finally get all the stage makeup off. As he saw his own reflection in the mirror, he shuddered at the sad expression on his face. He was still an idol, he was still a member of NCT. He had to get a grip of himself.

Because he had went out for dinner with his family, Mark was the last one at the dorm to go to bed. He carefully turned off all the lights and tiptoed into the room he shared with Haechan. He closed the door and made his way down the bed on the opposite wall of Haechans bed. He threw a glance to the younger members side of the room to watch the contour of his body under the sheets with his face turned to the wall. Even though Mark had spent so much time with Donghyuck during the years at SM, he had rarely seen his sunshine friend spill any tears. He felt a tiny pain in his chest when he thought about Haechan turning away from the audience and drying his cheeks onstage today. Soon Marks mind wandered off, thinking of his future until he felt his eyes become heavy. He was just about to doze off when he heard a tiny sniffle from the other side of the room.

The sniffling sounds increased and Marks eyes shot wide open when he realised what was causing them. Haechan was crying again. What was he supposed to do? Should he ignore him to give him some space and go back to sleep? It would be impossible for Mark to sleep when he knew his best friends was sad though. But wouldn't it be bothersome if I talked to him?

As Marks mind was spinning around in circles, Haechan couldn't help but to start to let out shaky breaths between breathing through his running nose. He didn't want to wake Mark, he didn't want Mark to see him like this, but he couldn't stop his feelings. He felt like he was breaking apart inside.

Mark felt he needed to do something. He sat up in his bed and watched the lump of sheets in the other bed. He opened his mouth but hesitated to break the silence and the sniffles.

He gathered courage for his friend and whispered quietly.

"Donghyuck-a." 

No reaction.

"Haechan-a" he whispered a bit stronger.

Haechan held his breath in panic when he realised his friend had heard him crying.

"Hyuck are you crying?" Mark whispered softly.

"No!" Donghyuck said through his runny nose and hid his face under the blankets.

Mark felt his instinct as a hyung. He needed to comfort him somehow. But he wasn't very good at speaking about feelings and he had no idea what he could say to make his younger friend better.

Mark slowly got up from his bed and made his way to carefully sit down at the feet of Haechans bed. He put a hand on the blanket on top of Donghyucks long legs.

"Donghyuck-a..." he didn't know where to start. Donghyuck had his face hidden and turned away from Mark, but he could hear that his crying had started again.

"Why are you crying? Is it because of me?" Mark asked slowly.

Haechans sniffles increased quickly. Mark gently petted the younger one on the back.

"Mark..." Haechans lips finally formed a word. The sounds of his sadness filled the room for a minute.

"Mark don't leave..." Haechan pushed out with a shaky voice between his tears.

"I'm not leaving"

"Mark don't leave me"

"I'm not leaving you I promise. We will still live together, we will still promote with 127 together... I-"

"It wont be the same." Haechan interrupted him. "You won't be our leader. Now I will have to take your role. I don't think I can do it Mark. I'm not ready. I don't want to promote for weeks without you. How.." his voice broke and he started sobbing in his sheets again.

Marks heart was heavy. He felt just the same, but he couldn't show it now. He had to be the stronger one for his dongsaeng.

"You will get used to it, I promise Hyuck. You take great care of your younger siblings, you will make the perfect leader for dream" Mark comforted him.

Donghyuck was silent for a moment, relishing in Marks comfort. But he still felt like his world was falling apart.

"But it doesn't matter if you're not there with me" Donghyuck breathed out.

"I will always be with you Hyuck. Just call me or text me if you need advice. We will still hang out every day at the dorm I promise you"

Donghyuck finally lifted the blanket from his face. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Promise me nothing will change" he pouted, talking to the wall, still embarressed of his crying face. Mark smiled and laid his torso on top of Haechans blanket mountain to reach out and play with the younger ones red ears. Donghyuck closed his eyes tightly in embarressment.

"I promise" Mark whispered and continued to touch his dongsaengs soft ear. The younger one silently muttered to himself that his hyung used this situation to pet him. Usually he wouldn't get Mark to give him skinship even if he begged for it. But even though he was a mess and his face was puffy, he enjoyed the comfort of Marks strokes on his ear. A lot.

When Mark thought that his job was done and was about the get up from Haechans bed, Haechan turned around to stop him.

"Hyung, sleep with me tonight" Donghyuck asked like a baby asks their parents to sleep with them when they're afraid of the dark.

Mark stopped in his movements.

"Please".

Mark let out a tiny sigh and climbed under the warm blanket of the younger. He couldn't let him down at this time, and them sleeping together wasn't really a big deal. Donghyuck eagerly turned around to hug Mark. He pushed their bodies close and dug his wet face down Marks tee.

"I can't breathe if you do that"

"I don't care" Haechan replied cheekily.

Arms around eachother, legs entangled, Haechans rested his head on Marks chest, counting his breaths, smelling his favourite smell. Haechan felt a warm feeling spread through his body. A feeling of home. They stayed just like that for a while. Marks warm body made him happy. Maybe a little too happy.

Mark begun to feel something hard pressed to his leg.

"Ya, Dongyuck-a" he gave Haechan a soft push.

Haechan held him even closer and didn't give in. He would never let Mark go now.

"Ya!" Mark whispered harshly.

"Can we do it?" Haechan smiled to Marks chest.

"I don't think you're in the right state for that right now" Mark replied.

"I promise I will feel better if we do it."

Haechan looked up to his hyungs eyes and gave him his best begging face.

"Please hyung, I need you tonight." Donghyucks puppy eyes glittered.

Mark couldn't help but to swallow with a loud gulp. As is easily happened when two young boys get close to each other, Mark had also started to feel a build up in his lower regions.

Mark wriggled his way down the bed to line up his face with Haechans.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to the younger.

Haechan didn't even have time to answer that as he pressed his lips to Marks. He gave him a strong peck and looked him in the eyes. Mark noticed Haechans cheeks still had trails of tears on them, so he gently rubbed the wetness away with his thumbs, earning a shy smile from the younger.

Haechan once again wrapped his legs and arms around Mark to pull him closer. The kissing began softly, Mark ruffling Haechans already messy bed hair, noses colliding and tongues meeting. The room that had recently been filled with sniffles was now filled with rustling sheets and wet kissing sounds. Haechan wanted to feel all of Mark. Feel like he belonged to him, feel like he was a part of him that would never leave him.

He started to slowly rub himself on the older, earning a tiny moan from the olders lips. This made Haechan lose his non existent patience. He broke the kiss and got up to straddle Mark, bringing Marks pyjamas tee over his head in the movement. He threw the tee with small wet marks from his tears on the floor and proceeded to unbutton his own pyjama jacket. Mark adored the sight of his younger friend sitting on his hard on, messy bangs covering his eyes, mouth breathing wide open, plump lips glistering with saliva and the golden skin of his chest being exposed with every unbuttoned button. Their bodies really needed this after a long week of performing.

Haechan was in too much of a hurry to remove his shirt, he let it hung open as he started dry humping Mark. The only thing separating their eager dicks was the thin fabrics of their underwear and pyjama pants. Haechan put his hands next to Marks face, looking down at him with a lustful gaze as he moved his hips. Both of them started to get sweaty and panting. As usual, Haechan was the first one to start moaning audibly, sinful sounds escaping his lips while keeping eye contact with Mark.

The friction on his dick and the youngers raspy moans drove the once so composed Mark wild. He sat up, folding his legs and holding Haechan tightly in his lap. They enjoyed the new angle of friction, Haechan almost riding Mark now, rising his body up and down to press their crotches together. Mark kissed Haechans neck while he bent his head backwards and rolled his eyes in satisfaction.

Hands were now fumbling everywhere and bangs wet with sweats. With every second, Mark grew irritated on the pants being in the way. He pushed Haechan down on his back and without hesitation ripped both his pyjama pants and underwear off, throwing them on the growing pile of clothing on the floor. Quickly he removed his own pants as well and placed himself on top of Haechan between his legs. He collected their leaking dicks together and started stroking them up and down with one hand, the other hand barely keeping him balanced over Donghyuck. The younger had to cover his mouth to muffle his reaction to the long awaited feeling of Marks dick on his. They really belonged together, their dicks in Marks hand. Haechan arched his back as Mark increased the speed of the pumping. Reaching for the olders neck, Donghyuck brought his hyungs forehead down to rest on his own. Tears begun to form in Donghyucks eyes again, but this time in pleasure as he gripped Marks hair when they looked into eachothers eyes. Mark tightened the grip on their dicks, pumping faster than ever. They were both nearing their limit. Haechan came first, his white cum spilling in Marks hand, and Mark followed closely, painting Haechans bronze stomach with long white stripes.

Mark collapsed on top of Haechan in a panting mess. Haechan stared at the ceiling while catching his breath. He felt relieved and happy, his lips turning into a faint smile to himself. The older one started to roll off him but he locked him in a tight grip again, now lying on their sides facing each other.

"Hyung" Haechan whispered. "Hyung I love you" his bright voice couldn't hide his happiness.

"Eung.." Mark replied sleepily.

"Hyung I love you" Donghyuck insisted again.

"I know" the older lazily spat out.

"Hyung do you love me too?" Donghyucks puppy mode has been turned on.

"Eung" was the only sound leaving Marks cords again.

Donghyuck wasn't satisfied with this. He grabbed Marks cheeks and turned his face to look straight at him.

"Do you love me?"

"I do"

"You do what?" Donghyuck teased.

"I love you pabo-ya" Mark looked down in embarressment under the intense stare of his dongsaeng as he felt his cheeks going red.

Donghyuck pressed a hard peck on the olders lips and proceeded to cuddle him again. He pressed both of their bodies tightly together like a baby koala clinging to its mother, intertwining their legs. They didn't care about the cum on their stomachs, it could just as well work as glue to glue them even tighter together tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from aff and wattpad


End file.
